


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry you

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, how to kill a Hokage in fourteen words or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: After Shino and Hinata's wedding, Sakura and Kakashi return home and have a rather serious conversation.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata (mentioned), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This is Us (english version) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Kudos: 26





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436393) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> DATE: Sunday, 9th November 1685  
> TITLE: Marry you - Bruno Mars
> 
> And like always I apologize for the huge grammar errors and other stuff. English is not really my forte.

«It was a nice wedding».

Sakura smiled as she threw her dress into a corner of the tatami, too tired to take it to the downstairs laundry as her conscience and sense of order dictated. She also wanted so much to take a shower to get rid of the tiredness and smells of the day but it was past three in the morning and she decided she would think about it when she woke up. So she just threw down the lingerie she’d been wearing all day to fetch from the drawer a pair of soft cotton briefs and an old Kakashi’s t-shirt that she had started using as pyjamas when, at the beginning of their relationship, he had lent it to her one night when she had slept at his house.

«Yes, it was», she said as she began her bedtime routine, and judging by the rustle around her, Kakashi was doing exactly the same thing. «Hinata and Shino were radiant and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kurenai-san so happy».

«You’re right; it is since before Asuma’s death that I have not seen her so peaceful. For her, those guys are like children», Kakashi agreed as he passed her and sprung a kiss on the cheek. She touched his nose with a finger full of moisturizer and earned him a second kiss.

«I’m happy. And Kiba seemed very excited too», she said casually, because she had a theory and was hoping to confront Kakashi about it. But he didn’t take the bait and just said something about “they are his teammates”. Then he left her alone to go to the bathroom.

When he returned, Sakura was already buried in the blankets and he lay down beside her, opening his arms to allow her to snuggle up beside him, her head resting on his bare chest. They had been together for three years but each time she was amazed at how hot Kakashi’s skin was; it was like having an electric blanket in bed, and more ecological. Although she had to admit that it became problematic during the summer months.

And as she lay in her man’s arms she thought back to the day that had passed, to everything that had passed through her mind during the fourteen hours long wedding party, to the joy, the laughter, the hugs, the sparkling eyes of her friends.

And Sakura decided to say what she had been thinking for a few months now.

«You know, we should get married before you get too old for these things».

* * *

«You know, we should get married before you get too old for these things».

Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat and for a moment the man thought he was dead.

«What?»

Sakura sat up and looked at him with a calm expression, as if she hadn’t just dropped a bomb. She brought her knees to her chest and began to torment the edge of the blanket with her fingers.

«What’s up? I didn’t say anything strange», the woman explained, shrugging her shoulders slightly. «We have been together for three years, we have lived together for one, our relationship is serious, we know each other, we love each other. I think marriage is the natural evolution of what exists between us».

Kakashi knew he had to say something but his throat felt parched as if he had been in the Suna desert for days without drinking water. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and fears and dreams and _love_ , lots of love. With difficulty he managed to sit up while Sakura continued to play with the fabric.

«And then maybe we will want children, one day, and it would be unseemly for the Hokage to have children out of wedlock», she continued undaunted, voice and face still calm (and Kakashi wondered if Sakura too felt her guts twitch and heart flutter as it was happening to him). «What do you think about it?» finally asked that marvellous creature, peering intently at him with her spring-coloured eyes.

Kakashi swallowed, gathering his thoughts, trying to read in the storm of his emotions. There was so much he wanted to say but every word that crossed his mind seemed silly or inappropriate. Then he opened his mouth and let out the first sentence of complete sense that he managed to scrape together in the mess that was his head at that moment.

«I don’t know if I want children. I’m not good with children». Kami-sama, he mumbled, didn’t he? Pathetic. And why the hell had he chosen to tackle that very topic? After _Sakura asked him to marry him_. Kami-sama, he was an idiot. He seemed to hear Obito laughing at him from the afterlife and his father and Minato-sensei shaking their heads in disconsolation.

«Yeah, okay, I also don’t know if I want children. And I sure don’t want them now», Sakura retorted, shrugging and distracting him from his misery. «But everything else remains true… if you want it too, of course».

The Rokudaime blinked a few times just like an old owl.

«If I want what?»

«Marry me», Sakura snorted, finally letting go of the blanket to put a cool hand on his prickly beard cheek. «Do you want to marry me, Kakashi?»

«Oh. Yes», he finally managed to say, feeling terribly stupid but relieved when he felt that all those strange emotions were giving way to just one. «Yes, I’ll merry you».

And she smiled, a radiant, shocking smile, one of those that had made him fall madly in love with her years ago. Then she reached out and kissed him tenderly on the lips, pulling away before he could even think of deepening the contact.

«Good. And now goodnight». And she lay down on her side with her back to him.

Kakashi blinked like an owl; again. Wait what?

«Hey, you can’t ask me to marry you and then just go back to sleep!» he protested, placing a hand on her shoulder to try to get her to turn back to him. He had no intention of dropping the subject like this. There were a thousand things they had to talk about, arrangements to be made, a date to set. And Sakura’s father was dead, who would take his place for the ceremony? Kakashi already knew who to ask but what about Sakura? These were important things, they really had to talk about it as soon as possible.

«Kakashi, it’s almost four in the morning, I have to be at work in five hours, and you too: of course I can go back to sleep. We’ll talk about it again tomorrow», Sakura retorted, throwing him a dirty look over her shoulder.

«Haruno. Sakura», he thundered, trying to put all the authority he was capable of into his voice. All he got was that his fiancée (oh, how beautiful that word was. He was dying to say it aloud to fully savour every syllable on his tongue) turned to him.

«Oh, by the way, I intend to keep my last name as a married woman», she said quietly. «Not that I don’t like “Hatake”, but I will remain an “Haruno”. Just so you know. And now goodnight».

«But –»

«I said goodnight», Sakura repeated.

«But we need to talk about –»

«Goodnight, Hokage-sama».

And understanding the hint, Kakashi turned off the light and went back to stretch out next to the woman, passing an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him until their bodies adhere completely. Then, his face sunk between her neck and hair, his lips resting on her soft skin, he smiled and whispered a “goodnight”. After all, Sakura was right: there would be time in the following days to discuss the details. What mattered now was that he was in his home, in his beloved Village, with the woman he loved in his arms. And he was happy as he had never been.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely convinced that Sakura is the type of person to propose marriage to her partner.


End file.
